


The Big Wheel AU

by JackMcGarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blind Danny "Danno" Williams, Inspired by Criminal Minds, Killing, M/M, Murderers, Not Beta Read, Serial Killer Steve McGarrett, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMcGarrett/pseuds/JackMcGarrett
Summary: Inspired by the Criminal Minds episode "The Big Wheel" where Alex was the Unsub, Vincent.Steve's family fell apart after his mother died. He never really recovered from it...and through random moments of interactions with his father, usually when he was very drunk, Steve learned that his father suspected his mother was still alive. Some favors later he catches wind that his father's suspicions might be true. And it pisses him off. Angry, but unable to get Doris herself, he kills a woman who he knew was putting her children at risk. If she didn't value them, then they were better off without her. And she was better off dead. That's how it started...and he couldn't stop. Even if he knew it wasn't right. He promised himself he'd stop. No more. He even volunteers to help kids to help make up for the wrongs he's done.That's where he meets Grace. Through Grace he meets Danny. A cop who was recently blinded and adjusting to a new way of life. Steve takes to them immediately. Their bond is everything he had wished his and his father had been. And then he meets Rachel...who is hurting his new favorite people.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 17
Kudos: 81





	The Big Wheel AU

He was broken. 

He’s known that for quite some time. Ever since his mother died, nothing has felt the same. He’s never really felt safe or fully loved or any of those stupid, childish feelings he used to feel. Much less after his father sent him away and separated him from the remaining of his family. 

He tried so hard to move on with his life, find new purpose, and some meaning for himself. He almost could. Except for the one time he decided to try and bond with his father while he was on shore leave. His father had been very drunk and had let slip something Steve’s sure he didn’t intend to share otherwise. 

His mother might be alive. 

It was so out there, but his father had never had the best sense of humor. Steve took it seriously and called in a few favors he’s managed to gain while serving and rising in rank. There wasn’t anything too concrete but his asking didn’t turn up empty either. It was enough to make Steve pissed off and slightly unstable. 

So much that his superiors told him to consider taking a break before that break was forced on him with a dishonorable discharge. 

Moving back to the island didn’t mean he moved back into his old home. He couldn’t really face his father after more or less being kicked out for the time being. Steve also wasn’t sure what to do with the fact that his father hadn’t shared any inklings about his mother being alive while sober. So he found an apartment where he could be comfortable and tried to figure out what came next. It was a small and more than a kinda crappy apartment in not the best neighborhood. 

Which is how he came to know his first victim. 

A drug addict who was more concerned about getting her next score than taking care of her children. 

He can’t really describe what happened. It was like a switch was flipped. Like watching a movie and his body moved on autopilot. Being the son of a cop as well as being military trained, making sure there wasn’t any real evidence to incriminate himself was almost too easy. 

For a moment he felt a bit bad. It wasn’t the first time he’s killed, but this was outside of war and not a casualty of it. Then he saw the kids being picked up by their father. He hadn’t known how bad the situation had been and he seemed pretty stable himself and the children’s lives were promised to improve. It helped cement Steve’s thoughts in thinking he was in the right. 

So when it happened again, he didn’t even question it. 

The kills weren’t too close together. He was in control, he told himself. There wasn’t a _need_ in him to do it. He wasn’t a bad guy! He was protecting these kids from horrible mothers! 

He told himself that and he believed it. For a while. But his conscience wouldn’t let him rest. Which is what led him to volunteer work. There he got to help kids with troubling situations and it made him feel better. Like making amends. 

It was also where he met Grace. 

She was a joy. Clever and witty, with a bit of sarcasm that really impressed Steve. She started the program Steve was helping with when her father got injured at work. While he learned to adapt to his new condition, she needed a safe place to be. 

She and Steve really bonded and became friends. Grace soon brought her father to meet Steve. 

That’s when Steve learned that Danny had been blinded on the job. He was adjusting but it was troubling. Being new to the island was hard enough on its own. Making it as a police officer from the East Coast as Danny had been was even harder, Steve knew. The last job had been to clear his old partner and he managed to get his partner’s widow and kid some help that they’d been denying. But now Danny was suffering…

Steve didn’t know why but he offered Danny and Grace a ride home. Danny accepted it, not wanting to waste money on a taxi if he could store it for something else. Steve wasn’t too impressed with Danny’s own crappy apartment but Grace was comfortable and happy. 

As she did her homework and Steve helped Danny with dinner, since the brunet sort of insisted he stay, Danny assured him that the moment something better showed up he’d take it. There was some fear because Danny wasn’t fully sure what would happen with his job now that he was blind. There was also something else bugging Danny but he wasn’t ready to share with Steve just yet. 

He didn’t mind. He just wanted to help them. He showed up the next day to walk Grace to school with Danny. The blond insisted that he wasn’t a charity case, but Steve rebutted that he himself was a volunteer. One who knew the island like the back of his hand. 

Danny’s pride began to fall little by little around Steve. It was mostly because unlike others who were arguably better trained than Steve to help Danny adjust to his new condition, Steve wasn’t sugar coating things. There were some who didn’t either, but they didn’t click with Danny like Steve did. They didn’t understand the blond and his pride. Or how the most important thing in Danny’s world was his daughter. 

Steve will be damned if he let anyone be in their lives that would hinder Danny and Grace’s happiness or adapting habits to the island. 

Which is what led him to Stan and Rachel’s place one night. Danny had been in a very bad mood. He was angry and devastated and it made Steve’s heart _ache_!

Apparently Stan had gotten a better job offer in Vegas, and Rachel was going to take Grace with them. Moving to Hawaii all the way from Jersey had been a big enough of a move. Danny completely uprooted himself and left everything he knew and loved behind to follow his baby girl. With his new disability, he needed stability. He needed people who cared and loved him. 

The amount of anger Steve felt for Rachel was possibly even stronger than the hatred he felt for his own mother. Taking Grace away would affect her a lot! She’d been settling in, making new friends, making Hawaii home. Taking Grace away from Danny? That wasn’t going to happen. 

Steve wasn’t going to let it happen. 

* * *

Steve didn’t see them until the next Monday when he showed up to walk Grace to school with Danny like he usually did. Except she wasn’t ready, and apparently wouldn’t be going to school. 

Grace greeted him with a tight hug, and though Steve knew why she might be sad, he still acted concerned. Well, he was. For her emotions. He didn’t really care that Rachel was gone. In the long run, this was better for Grace and Danny. 

“What’s the matter Grace-face?” Steve asked gently. 

Grace didn’t answer him but Danny came into the room when he heard Steve’s voice. Feeling his way around with his walking stick with a mix of echolocation techniques, Steve immediately responded with his own after learning about it. 

“Why don’t you go and watch cartoons while Steve and I talk Monkey?”

“Kay Danno…” Grace mumbled and did as she was told. 

Danny waited for a bit and then sighed, “She gone?” 

Steve made sure Grace was watching TV before answering Danny. “She’s hugging her bunny and watching Spongebob, I think. What happened Danno?” 

“Rachel and Stan...there was a home invasion. Luckily Grace was with me! But...it looked like Stan and Rachel came home at the wrong time and it got bloody…” 

It was probably one of the few times Steve was glad Danny couldn’t see because he probably couldn’t hide the small smirk he had. But he played his part as best as he could, “Oh god. Are they okay?” 

“No…” It was enough of a statement. Neither of them made it. But Steve knew that. 

Steve pulled Danny into an embrace. “I’m so sorry, Danno. Whatever you need. I’m here. You and Grace will be well looked after, okay?” 

Danny hugged Steve tightly, “Thank you. I...you honestly don’t know how much this means to me. I wasn’t glad about what they were planning. I was doing my best to fight it...but I didn’t want this for them. But having you here...you’ve been one hell of a blessing. I...I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Don’t mention it. I don’t know if the timing is right or not, but I got a call from a buddy of mine. One of his tenants is moving. The apartment’s nice, good area, a bit closer to Grace’s school.”

“Seriously? Uh...how much? Do you know?” 

“It’s a three-bedroom thing. I was just going to mention it because I told you if I heard something I would. But now I’m thinking...why don’t we roomie up? I can help you. With the stuff I was already helping you with, but now with this…”

“Steve I...I don’t know. That’s...that’s asking too much of you.” 

“You and Grace are the closest thing I got to Ohana, Danno. And right now it feels like the way to go. You don’t have to be alone...I _want_ to be here for you. With you.” 

“I...okay. If...if you’re sure. We’ll check it out. Steve?” 

“Yeah, Danny?”

“Thank you.” 

Steve smiled at his Danno. Because that’s what he was. He was Steve’s. This was his family now. 

“We’re family. Now and forever. I’m always going to take care of you and Grace.”


End file.
